


Reputation

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howlback has an investigation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wiki entry, probably not canon compliant

Howlback strode purposefully through the rank and file of the assembled troops. Many mechs tightened their fields, and that suited her. Let them be afraid of her. She had been summoned to this unit to end the unrest in the ranks. 

Someone was spreading propaganda that was affecting morale, and Howlback would discover who. She took pride in her ability to make subversives reveal themselves. It was her preferred version of cyberrat and mechanimal. The fact that she never failed to find the culprit was just one more point of pride for her. This unit would not break her streak.


End file.
